Thinking of You
by DameonCain
Summary: Brittany has felt something is missing in her life and tries dating Sam to fill that hole. What if she can't get a certain brunette off of her brain? A one-shot. The song's in this are Thinking of You by Katy Perry and When You Walked Into My Life by Lila McCann.


Brittany sat in her room alone. The night before her and Sam had taken their relationship to a place she didn't really want to go with anyone other than her ex-girlfriend. It didn't feel right with anyone else and she didn't know what she was going to do. She picked up her cell phone and sent Santana the text. _Santana, I've been dating Sam. We did things last night that I realized that I only want to do with you. I know you're in town for Christmas break and I was wondering if you could meet me in the auditorium tomorrow. I need to talk to you. –B_. With a sigh, Brittany went to sleep. All she wanted to do was sleep the day away and hope that Santana didn't react the way she knew she would.

Brittany dreaded today but also was excited to see Santana after school. She had arrived at school a little late and was getting in the doors when she heard a familiar voice screaming. "Just who the fuck do you think you are? You think that because I'm in Louisville you can move in on my Brittany?"

_Oh shit_, Brittany thought as she started walking faster towards the now gathering crowd. "You left her Santana, and all because you glanced at someone? What the hell was that about? I think it was just an excuse for you to go back to the Santana everyone knows and not have to worry about the one person that would give everything to you. You left her and I was there for her when she was down, I was there to show her that someone still cares. She's not your Brittany anymore. Get over yourself," she heard Sam scream back.

Brittany pushed herself through the crowd of people and stood between the two. "Oh really? So you're her knight in shining armor? Well then why did she send me this last night?" Santana said showing Sam the text she's received.

He looked at Brittany with a tear showing in his eye. "I'll see you in Glee club," was all he said as he walked off.

Brittany looked at Santana. She couldn't tell which emotion she felt more, love or anger. "What are you doing here so early? You didn't have to come until after school."

"I asked Finn if I could come in. I have song to sing to you Britt-Britt. It's my way of saying sorry for what I did to you. I'll see you then, I'm going to go see Sue and the baby," Santana walked down the hallway and into Sue's office.

Brittany's day went so slow. All she could think about was Santana and wonder what song she was going to sing to her. Brittany also had a song to sing and she didn't know how Santana would react to it.

Finally, the bell for Glee club rang and Brittany hurried in. She was the first student to arrive and smiled big when she seen Santana standing at the board with Finn. Brittany walked over and told Finn that she also had a song to sing and wanted to sing hers first. He shook his head and once all of the students had gotten in the class room, he ushered them into the auditorium.

Brittany walked up on stage and told the band the song she wanted to sing.

_ Comparisons are easily done_

_ Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_ Like an apple hanging from a tree _

_ I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

_ You said move on, where do I go?_

_ I guess second best is all I will know_

Brittany looked at Santana. She was looking down and was that a tear in her eye?

_ Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_ Thinking of you, Thinking of you, _

_ What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night_

_ Spending the night_

_ Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

She looked at Sam. He was angry and glaring between her and Santana.

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter_

_ Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

_ How do I get better once I've had the best?_

_ You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

_ He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth_

_ He pulled me in I was disgusted with myself._

Brittany thought about the night her and Sam had sex. All she did was think about and wish it was Santana. She knew it wasn't fair to him for her to be with him and still want the Latina so badly.

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you_

_ What you would do if you were the one spending the night, spending the night_

_ Oh, I wish was looking into _

_ You're the best, and yes, I do regret_

_ How I could let myself let you go_

_ Now, now the lesson's learned_

_ I touched it, I was burned_

_ Oh I think you should know!_

_ Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you_

_What would you do if you were the one who was spending the night, spending the night_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

_Oh, you walk through?_

_And bust in the door and take me away?_

_Oh, no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

Brittany ended the song in tears. She'd started thinking about the day Santana broke up with her and how badly she wanted it to not be true. She walked backstage and sat there crying. She expected Santana to come back there and comfort her. Instead she turned herself towards the stage and saw her standing there. She was singing one of the most beautiful songs she's ever heard Santana sing before. She sat there and listened, crying even harder.

_I've waited all this time_

_Counting minutes as they pass_

_Searching for a sign_

_Wishing for the best_

_And just when my hopes were wearing thin_

_You turned my heart to love again_

_Like a miracle out of the blue_

_You rescued me like the angels do_

_You shook the heavens and cracked the sky_

_When you walked, when you walked into my life._

Santana wanted to look at Brittany, but wasn't quite ready for it yet.

_When you appeared_

_Like sight to the blind_

_Like music to my ears_

_Like a reason to rhyme_

_And just when I thought my chance was gone_

_Love came to me with open arms_

Santana smiled thinking of the first time she and Brittany admitted their feelings to each other.

_Like a miracle out of the blue_

_You rescued me like the angels do_

_You shook the heavens and cracked the sky_

_When you walked, when you walked into my life._

_You spoke my name and the world began again_

_You touched my heart and it opened_

_Like a miracle out of the blue_

_You rescued me like the angels do_

_You shook the heavens and cracked the sky_

_When you walked, when you walked into my life_

She walked over to Brittany before she sang the last part, grabbing her hand and walking her out on the stage.

_Like a miracle out of the blue_

_You rescued me like the angels do_

_You shook the heavens and cracked the sky_

_When you walked, when you walked into my life._

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and hugged her. "I love you Santana."

"I love you too Britt-Britt."

"Bullshit! God Brittany how can you be so stupid? She's only doing this because she doesn't want anyone else to have you!" Sam yelled without thinking.

Brittany broke her hug from Santana, looked at Sam, and ran back off the stage. Finn looked at Santana and then Sam. "Uhh Sam, if I were you, I'd get the hell out of her FAST!"

"No I'm staying right here because I'm right."

"What the hell did you just say?" Santana turned and said with obvious anger in her voice and on her face.

"I said she's stupid to believe a word you say."

"You just called Brittany stupid? Bitch you better take Finn's advice and leave because when I get down from this stage I will ends you."

Tina ran up to Santana, "Not that I don't think you need to beat his ass right now, but you better go find Brittany and make sure she's okay. It will give you time to calm down and think before you do something stupid."

With an aggravated sigh Santana ran off of the stage and after Brittany. She ran into the girl's bathroom and heard Brittany's sobs coming from the last stall. "Britt, open the door."

Brittany opened the door and stared at Santana with red, puffy eyes. Santana had more anger shoot through her body, but at the same time, all she wanted to do was kiss Brittany and let her know that everything is okay. "Brittany, look at me." Santana placed her index finger Brittany's chin to make her look into her eyes. "You're not stupid. People may not understand you most of the time but that's because they aren't at your intelligence level so fuck them. Sam was right; I don't want anyone else to be with you, because I want to be with you. I can't sleep at night, because I keep thinking about what you are doing or if you wish you were lying in bed with me. I need you Britt-Britt. I was stupid thinking the only way we would work was if we took a break. Don't you see? You aren't the stupid one, you never were. I was stupid to think I could hide my love for you junior year and I'm stupid to think I belong somewhere other than your arms."

Brittany lunged at Santana wrapping her arms around her neck and locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. "Santana does this mean-"

"Brittany S. Pierce will you let me call you mine again?"

Without a second thought Brittany nodded into another kiss. Now everything was feeling right again.


End file.
